


what he wants

by orphan_account



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Horniness, M/M, Teasing, this was supposed to be crackfic and then it suddenly wasn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "are you normally this horny?""what?!"maybe his timing could've been better. maybe he could've let cody sit down first. maybe."you're horny. a lot. are you like that all the time or is it just me?"
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just fiction. i respect their irl relationships. this of just a bit of fun. don't show this to them or anyone associated with them please and thank you.

noel didn't expect to be roommates with a human. just as he's sure cody wasn't expecting to be roommates with an incubus.

it wasn't really his choice, either. he just needed a roommate if he wanted to keep his apartment, which he did. 

he bitched about it to spock. and spock introduced him to cody, who was looking for an apartment in la. 

so, now they're roommates. they been living together for a few months.

it's not that bad. not nearly as bad as he thought it'd be. he minds his business and cody does the same.

although he's pretty sure cody's scared of him, or least scared to interact with him. like noel will just jump his bones if they talk too long. 

that part is not _ideal_ , but he doesn't care enough to "fix" it.

it's honestly kind of funny. just a bit endearing.

whenever his eyes go wide because noel catches him staring, or he jumps because he didn't hear noel coming. it's cute. as much as humans are capable of being cute.

his favorite is how cody's face gets bright red when he catches noel watching him. and the whispered question, "were you staring at me?" 

"yes."

"oh." it always comes out hushed. he always excuses himself quickly after.

and noel isn't dumb. or deaf. 

quite the opposite, actually.

he knows cody leaves to jerk off. it's almost impressive he's that horny.

noel's presence doesn't help. being around him is aphrodisiacal. but surely, it's not that strong. it shouldn't be. not when he isn't trying.

it makes him curious; how horny cody is normally, without noel around?

so he asks. 


	2. Chapter 2

it's pretty late in the afternoon. cody was heating something up, probably left overs, when noel got up. he walked out of his room about the same time cody walked through the doorway, from the small kitchen.

cody was carrying his plate towards the couch. they didn't really have a table to eat at, so cody usually sits on the couch while he eats. 

noel stops him, stepping in front of him and pulling a carrot slice off his plate. "are you normally this horny?"

his head snapped up and his eyes went wide. " _what?!_ "

maybe his timing could've been better. maybe he could've let cody sit down first. maybe.

"you're horny. a lot. are you like that all the time or is it just me?"

cody's mouth drops open, just slightly. he looks like he's struggling for words, stammering when he finally manages to get something out. "i don't... i, i'm not- i don't like, y'know, uh... men." 

"didn't say you do. but your extreme horny-ness might be my fault," he took a breath and smiled, "unless you're always that ready to get fucked. then that's all you."

cody just stood there. like a deer in headlights. 

"i don't know," he eventually manages. it's mumbled. quiet. 

noel hums. it's not really an answer. 

well, it is.

just, not a satisfying one.


	3. Chapter 3

cody sat next to noel on the couch. like right next to him.

it was... _interesting_.

he wouldn't normally sit so close if noel didn't tell him to.

noel figures it's so he can steal bits of food off his plate, which he does. there isn't a lot of food he's fond of, at least not enough that he's willing to eat. however there are a few things noel will eat though.

it's never much. he doesn't really feed in the same way humans do, and eating too much food can leave him sick. 

he puts his arm around cody, pulling him a bit closer. cody tenses, for a moment. then relaxes into the arm around him. 

"is this ok?" he plucks a piece of chicken from cody's plate and pops it in his mouth.

"mmhm." cody won't look at him directly. he glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, but wouldn't turn towards him. he lets his hair fall in his face a bit, too. probably trying to hide how red his face is.

it's no use though. it's obvious from the tip of his ear to his neck. he's flushed red.

noel smirked. he likes getting cody like this. he likes getting anyone like this. but over the past few months noel's found getting cody flustered like this has been particularly fun for him.

he likes watching cody try to focus on eating and watching whatever he has on the television while noel rubs little circles into his shoulder. or watch him try to not lean into noel's hand when he moves it up his neck to caress his jaw. 

sometimes he tries to catch his eye when he plays with the bleach blonde ends of his hair. cody's face softens in a way he doesn't see often. he looks so pliable. 

a part of noel, the more savage part, the part that feeds from what typical comes next, wants to take advantage of it. of him

he doesn't. wouldn't.

it'd strip those moments of their innocence. and somewhat selfishly, he doesn't want to give those small, rare, and wholesome moments up. 

cody leans his head on noel's shoulder and mimics noel's question from earlier: "is this ok?"

"yeah, man."

"is this...?" he brings his hand to noel's cheek, bringing his face closer. he pressed his lips to noel's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is becoming less crack-y than intended.


	4. Chapter 4

the kiss was soft. sweet. nice.

and over too fast.

"that was pretty ok, yeah."

"you're sure? like, that it's ok for us to do that kind of stuff?" 

cody put his head on noel's shoulder again. so the incubus pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. "i don't see why it isn't."

"i just thought, because you're a... uh, y'know, you can only do stuff with girls."

"nah, it's not really like that. but if it makes you feel better, we can call you a girl."

cody hummed in response. noel pulled his arm back from around him and pushed him back to lay on the couch.

"when we do ' _this stuff_ ' i could call you baby girl," the urge to press his lips to his neck and bite was strong, "i could tell you how pretty you are," he gives in to that urge.

almost. 

he doesn't bite. noel doesn't let himself. just presses his lips up cody's neck.

but the sounds cody makes. _fuck_.

if this wasn't cody, wasn't his roommate, wasn't a human noel gives a shit about, he wouldn't hesitate. he'd let his teeth sink in and watch him devolve into neediness. he'd feed off of him.

but that bizarre selfishness, his own want to keep those occasional, little moments wholesome. to not taint them, to not make them sexually charged. it's ruining this.

"i can't do this to you," he mumbles against his neck.

"do what?"

noel pushes himself up on his arms, so he's hovering over cody. "feed. it'll make you feel like shit, man. fuck you up for a few days. i don't want to do that to you, i can't-"

"will you take care of me?"

"what."

cody cups noel's face. "you'd take care of me, right?"

he nods. because of course he would. cody isn't just some stranger or one night stand. 

"then i'm ok with it."

"but-"

"noel, i'm ok with this. i want this and i want this with you."


	5. Chapter 5

they moved to noel's room. later, noel can think about how stupid it must've looked. two men stumbling down the hallway (very giddily) because they wouldn't keep their hands off of each other for even a moment. 

but not now. not when he has cody naked, under him, begging for him. beautifully loud with noel's lips to his neck, teeth piercing the stretch of skin just above his collar bone.

noel feels it. the natural stimulant rushing from his teeth, into cody. he feels it in the soft rumble from cody's throat. in the way cody's body presses up against noel's and goes stiff - if only briefly - into the hand that's holding his thigh and around fingers pushing into him. how cody's arms tense around his neck, and the hand in noel's hair tightens. 

he brings his hand up to his jaw, holding it in place as he kisses him. noel mumbles, ' _so sensitive, baby_ ' into his mouth.

it's meant to be teasing. and noel's sure cody meant to say something, anything back. the words just got caught in his throat, finally coming out as a something like a moan, or whining, when noel pulled his fingers out.

and when he pushed his cock in, the moaning, the whining, the breathy pants, every sound pulled from cody was so much fuller. louder. hotter against noel's cheek.

noel could imagine how hard it'd be too have restraint if he were just a man, rather than an incubus. with the need slide his hands over cody's chest and down his legs, needing to feel as much of him as he can at once, all of him if he can. and an urge to break the slow pace, to thrust roughly into that tight warmth. desperate for more, chasing an end he never wanted to come.

it's much easier for him, he thinks. there's no rush for him. 

he's content taking his time, feeling over and pressing soft kisses into cody's sweat slicked skin. especially when cody needily leans into every touch.

every deep slow drag of his cock being met with cody, sloppily rolling his hips, trying to get more, faster.

noel was drunk off of it - something close, at least.

everything was so good. cody was so good.

and when cody's orgasm rushed through him, noel bit back into his neck. drinking it all up, _feeding_.

it was electrifying. and he wasn't sure he could just let go, now that's he's had cody like this.


	6. Chapter 6

the few days after were rough for cody.

noel had known and understood that it'd be that way. he just hadn't completely realized what that meant.

he didn't usually take care of the people he fed from. the first (and only) person besides cody that he's fed and taken care of was spock - and it was mostly an accident that he fed from him, anyway.

although cody was a bit more difficult to take of than spock. spock barely got up, just sleeping it off. noel didn't have to do much other than bug him into staying awake long enough to eat or shower or whatever.

it wasn't as intense with spock as it was with cody though. so maybe that has something to do with it. noel doesn't really know. it's rare he sticks around long enough to find out this kind of shit.

cody was very dazed and dopey at first, but not so sleepy, and then slowly got back to normal. he didn't really stray too far from noel, even though they didn't leave the apartment. he just stayed at his side, hanging onto his arm or holding onto his shirt when noel was focused on something that wasn't him. 

it made preparing food for him more of a pain in the ass than it needed to be. and trying to get cody to shower or brush his teeth, or really anything that he normally wouldn't need assistance with, was a nightmare. not that noel complained. 

he knew cody couldn't help it.

and it was a bit funny trying to watch him carry a thought as he started coming back into himself.

it was about four days after that noel realized cody was mostly back to his normal self. it was when cody, while tucked into noel's side, mumbled "what happened the 'baby girl' shit?"

"hmm?"

"you didn't tell me i'm pretty either."

noel laughed. "my bad, man. next time, i'll remember next time." that was a bit of a leap. at least it felt like it was.

"you better."

but maybe it shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weak ending, i know. but i thought it was cute. 
> 
> also i know this work is done, but i can't promise i'll leave this idea alone.

**Author's Note:**

> any and all comments are welcomed and encouraged, thank you :)


End file.
